1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to devices for simplifying the bathing of infants in a floating cushion infant support.
2. Background
Infants and small babies frequently need washing and bathing to keep them clean and in good health. They are vulnerable to being injured during the bathing operation and, during the early months of life, the baby's head must be supported at all times because the little neck is not strong enough.
It is difficult for the caretaker of the baby to support the baby and still perform the bathing operation with the other hand. In addition, babies are often provided with slippery oils to help control redness and chapping which makes it more difficult to keep the baby from slipping out of the hands of the caretaker. Soap itself is slippery when applied. It is difficult to support a slippery, squirming baby.
Although it is possible to place the baby on a flat surface, thus freeing both hands to use a washcloth, it is more desirable to periodically bathe the infant at a sink or tub where the water can be freely splashed over the surface of the baby's body.